


Beach Interrupted

by knight7272



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, implied jesse/james feeling, team rocket attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: A Relaxing day at the beach for Ash and Friends gets interrupted but not in the way anyone might expect
Relationships: Jessie/James implied, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 4





	Beach Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon
> 
> A/N: Ash and Serena are in their early-to mid 20s while the others are in their early 20s

It was a quiet morning as Ash, Serena and his friends were relaxing on beach chairs with orange juice, having been crowned Alola Champion and meet up with Serena who'd confessed her feelings to Ash who did the same. They had dated for several months and had gotten married the month before.

Ash as part of their wedding had given her a Z-ring and Fairium Z, after the blessing from the Tapu's even Ho-ho decided to make an appearance.

The news when it reached Delia, she was overjoyed and had intended to throw a party when Ash and Serena returned.

"So what do you think to my idea of living in Alola?" Ash asked her as she relaxed next to him under the umbrella while Pikachu played on the beach with his recently caught Galar team, Lucario was meditating when he felt vibrations from out to sea. Greninja who had re-joined Ash when he re-met Serena sat next to him as Dracovish was relaxing in the shallows.

Even Lycanroc was having a good morning especially as Tapu-Lele had paid them a quick visit.

Gengar was enjoying the sun laying on the soft sand nearby enjoying a nap while Dragonite flying around watching Lille, Sophocales, Lana, Mallow and Kiawe who were playing a game of beach volleyball while far-fetch was happily perched on the net's frame watching.

The group's attention was drawn to loud bang as an orange-red large egg shaped robot with eight arms appeared from the ocean with a light-red-letter r.

Water rolled off the robot as it began to head towards them, unfortunately Dracovish was too close and got lifted out of the water and throw into the volleyball net.

Ash groaned knowing what was coming. Speakers emerged, a female voice come on. "Prepare for trouble."

A male voice joined. "And make it double, we'll put a spell on you."

"To protect the world from devastation." she said continuing as the robot approached the beach. Ash and Serena who'd both already guess who it was slipped on sunglasses getting up from their sunchair still enjoying their smoothies.

"To unite all people's within our nation." The man recited as Serena and Ash reached for their poke-balls.

"To denounce the evil's of truth and love." the female spoke picking up where he'd left off.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." the male voice continued as the screen opened.

"Jessie." she announced.

"And James" he announced.

"Team Rocket yours's truly blasts off at the speed of light." Jesse said as she appeared from the control room with a blue-haired man.

"Surrender now or prepare yourselves for a sentimental fighting." James said as a white cat-like Pokémon appeared between them.

"Meowth that's right." Meowth said jumping in.

"Team Rocket!" the group said in unison.

Ash and the other could see that Team rocket were in beach wear.

"What do you three want oh wait let me guess you're here to try and take Pikachu which I've honestly lost count of the number of times you tried." Ash said as his and Serena's poke balls enlarged.

"Memetal, I choose You." Ash announced as Metmetal appeared in front of them.

"Sylveon I need you." Serena said as she threw her poke-ball into the air.

Lille, Sophocales, Lana, Mallow and Kiawe called out their Pokémon and Lille's Alolan Ninetails, Sophocales's Vikavolt, Lana's Primmaria, Mallow's Tsareena and Kiawe's Turtonator appeared.

"Turtonator Flamethrower now!" Kiawe called as Turtonator fired a large stream flame at the robot which didn't even get a scratch.

Lana pressed her z-ring. "Primmaria, Oceanic Operetta." she announced as they both did their poses and Lana's Primmaria formed a giant bubble in her hands and threw it at the robot who grabbed the attack in mid-air and threw it at building causing minor damage.

"Tsareena, Magical Leaf." Mallow quickly announced and Tsareena fired several green magic leaves at the robot which barely scratches it. Lille ordered Snowy to use ice beam which caused the metal to crack slightly.

The 3 laughed. "You twerps clearly haven't learned, our robot is impervious to your attacks." Jessie boasted. The robot bashed them away.

Lucario fired an Aura sphere at the robot who flicked it back at him knocking him onto the sand as Dragonite fired a hyper beam at the robot which seemingly didn't get scratched by it then grabbed Dragonite and threw him into the ground.

Greninja smashed off two of the arms but was quickly taken out of the fight. "Dragonite, Lucario, Greninja no." Ash shouted as he ran towards his Pokémon.

Ash seeing the crack had an idea. "Metmetal use double island bash on the crack." Ash shouted. Metmetal spun building up speed as its fist slamming into the armour tearing pieces form it exposing the power core.

He helped his Pokémon up. "You thinking what I'm thinking Buddy?" Ash asked his yellow mouse who simply nodded.

"Alright then, Sylveon…" Serena began activating her z-ring. "..Use Twinkle tackle on the light."

Pikachu is surrounded by electricity as Ash tosses his hat to Pikachu who catches it in his mouth as storm clouds form above Pikachu.

"Slyveon." she said as light formed around the pink Pokémon and stars crashed into the glass shattering it.

"Alright Pikachu, 10-million volt-thunderbolt now…" Ash shouts as Pikachu unleashes multiple thunderbolts in a red, orange, light green, light blue, blue, indigo and violet which shoot towards the eight armed mecha.

Meowth pulls a level which opens a hatch and Jesse, James and himself slide out of the cockpit and subsequently slid out as the electricity hit the power core dead on.

The robot fell backwards and exploded with a pile of burning debris as Team Rocket landed. "You Twerps, you'll pay for that." Jesse shouted drawing her poke-balls.

"Serviper, Yanmega, Gourgeist, Frillish, Woobat come on out and prove the twerp wrong." she lobed her five poke balls into the air and they appeared around her ready for battle.

"Mime Jnr, Carnivine, Yamask, Amoonguss, Inkay you too." James said as Carnivine latched onto to him.

"HOLD IT!" Ash said raising her voice.

"Huh." the three said.

"I have 2 questions, why do you want my Pikachu? And what are you going to do after you've caught Pikachu and given it to your boss."

"I..what?" Jessie asked. James and Meowth looked at each other also confused.

"So Twerp..oh wait..I forgot your name as its been so long." James begin knowing they best end this as he'd grown tired of always failing.

"Well Ash the reason we have been trying to catch your Pikachu after seeing it destroy a Pokémon Center back in Kanto years ago." He explained.

"Oh you mean after I used a bicycle without a power cord to send power to Pikachu how that worked still baffles me." he replied sheepishly thinking back on how that whole mess.

"Huh…" James said as he pondered what he had just been told.

"I guess you failed to notice Pikachu's power is always in flux as if Pikachu's used his full power then I'd probably be more than Alola Champion and you also know I'd would do my damnedest to rescue him form you and I think I'd have enough strong Pokemon to do it also I faced your boss and he beat Pikachu with two attacks."

"Yeah you've been doing this journeying for years." Serena said jumping in.

"So Pikachu lost to the boss's Persain, well to be honest we have no idea what we'd do as this all we've ever done although now that I remember rightly I'm still the heir to fortune my parents have however there is Jessebelle..."

"Simple fix, James…" Jessie softly said and kissed him and he relaxed into it.

"James I've known you for so long and I feel I've come to know you as more than a team-mate so how about we stop hiding our feelings so James will you marry me?"

"Yes Jessie I will." he reached for a ring-box and opened it slipping onto her finger as Jenny arrived.

"Ahh Officer Jenny, we've come to turn ourselves in." James said as they returned their Pokemon to their poke-balls.

"Well as most of your crimes have been outstanding for too long, legally I can't arrest you although I can help you get a pardon if you help us bring down Team Rocket."

"We'll do it." they both said.

After saying their goodbyes and leaving the beach.

Serena nuzzled up against him. "So Ash its kind of sad as in a way as its the end of era in a way."

"Yeah…" his talking was interrupted by his rumbling stomach.

"Same old Ash." Serena said happily. The group packed up their stuff and headed to get dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all liked this little one-shot that honestly I'd never do as I'd fallen out of Pokemon over the last few years but due to being stuck in lockdown I had a load of time and I was stuck on another fic so I decided to work on this
> 
> Now I have some story ideas up for adoption
> 
> One is a Paw Patrol story idea where Marshall and Skye are stranded on an island after a rescue mission goes disastrously wrong
> 
> Another is an a Pokemon fic where Moon and Lille travel across Alola together with romance along the way and there is a prequel one shot explaining why some of the things are the way they are
> 
> If anyone is interested in adopting them do let me know


End file.
